Imprisoned
by kororo rin
Summary: Akito offers Kagura her dream but at what cost? summary is sucky and so is the story but its my first fic so please be easy i know i need to work on it but the idea is ok and its a one shot...


Hey this is my first fruit basket fic so yeah… the song is almost lover and none of the characters are mine so don't sue and yada yada. Tee hee this is in Kagura's POV… and Akito is a boy because I watched the anime and am currently reading the manga.

"Get away from me!" Kyo yelled.

"Why Kyo? Why are you so mean to me?" I asked. I started to cry and I wiped my eyes. But when I opened them again he was gone, just like that. My love left me, how could he! When I find him he will be sorry! Grr!

"KYO!" I yelled. I continued to search for him for several hours. It is getting late I should go back to the main house. There I saw Akito waiting for me. I wondered what he was doing outside, he almost never comes out of his room.

"Kagura, I have a proposal for you" Akito said and motioned for me to come in. I slowly followed him to his room.

"You love Kyo so much but it seems that the love is unrequited. What a shame" Akito said. I nodded, but wondered what he was up to, everyone knows how much Akito hates love and what he has done to past zodiacs who said they love someone.

"Since I am the head of the Zodiac, I can make Kyo marry you and you two will spend your lives together" Akito says.

"Oh yes that would be wonderful!" I responded. Kyo and I MARRIED we would have the cutest babies and we would be so happy together!

"But first you must consider Kyo's feelings" Akito said.

"Oh I'm sure he'll be fine with…" I started to say, but I started to think. The times where he pushed me away, the times he tried to ditch me and insult me. Hmm would this really be best for Kyo? Well I will look out for him!

"So? What's the answer?"

"YES"

"Very well you may leave" Akito said. I walked out of the room, squealing with excitement.

"So be it, I hope you can stand the misery you will cause him" Akito said as I was leaving the room. I wonder what he meant by that.

-the next day-

Akito showed me the part of the main building we would live in. I looked around it was really nice, spacious and clean. But it did need some personalization, but I could do that! Then Kyo came in.

"What did you want Akito? I am giving you ten seconds…" Kyo said angrily. Then he saw me standing behind Akito. "Damn, why is she here?"

"KYO! I have missed you so much!" I exclaimed. I could not help myself, I felt like 10,000 suns were shining down on me, like I just won the lottery with a $100000000000000 prize… no wait better than money, like I just won the love of my life. That same person who reached for my hand when we were kids, the boy who fills me with so much happiness I could explode. In fact I did explode… I started to attack Kyo, all my love came out at once and I admit I may have been a bit violent.

Kyo groanded, and then I snapped out of my aggressive love.

"Kyo! What happened? I am so sorry, I just was so happy to see you!" I stammered

"What a lovely couple, you two will be locked here together, for eternity. Food and clothes will be provided of course. Kyo you can thank Kagura for these arrangements." Akito said as he left.

"WHAT!" Kyo yelled "Kagura what the hell did you do?"

"Nothing… I just said you would marry me and we would be together forever. You did promise to marry me Kyo, you can't back out." I said in a small voice.

"AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME? KAGURA WHAT THE HELL!"

"I'm sorry… but I'm sure our love will survive"

"What love?" Kyo asked before he stormed off. I was speechless, I didn't imagine that Kyo would react this way. I thought he would be happy to be with the one he loves. I started to make dinner, I made cod, his favorite, with carrots and rice.

"Kyo! Dinner!" I called. He came in grudgingly, but he scarfed down his food and didn't talk. Then he left.

I did the dishes and went to find Kyo. He was looking out the window, trying to plan an escape.

"No point Kyo. Akito's wishes will always be fulfilled at least until he dies…" I said. "C'mon Kyo you will have to talk to me eventually!" Kyo just glared at me. I felt so angry! How dare he not talk to me after I just did what was best for him! Even if he doesn't know it, it was the best thing for him right?

-Months later-

It had been mostly silent around the house the last few months; Kyo would rarely talk to me. He spent most of his time looking out the window. I had been doing a lot of thinking since there was only so much to do around the house. As much as I loved Kyo I started to regret what I was did. I realized that I was being totally selfish and I should not have forced Kyo to marry me and isolate him in this house with me.

It doesn't help that Tohru and Yuki have moved into the Main house now too. I think Kyo still loves Tohru as much as it hurts to admit. And to see her living and loving Yuki must be really hard on him. But I still don't understand what she has that I don't. I would risk my life for him, I would forgive him if he ever cheated on me, not that it is possible now, but still! I guess I do have a small emotional problem but I am sure he doesn't even notice it. I have only lost it about 12 times in the last 4 months, that isn't that bad is it? But one of the main things is probably that she did not lock him in this house.

Kyo is currently in a really bad mood, today all they brought for food was leeks. Kyo hates leeks, it also reminds him of that one time he cooked them for Tohru. It doesn't help that Yuki and Tohru are outside having a picnic. I went upstairs to see his beautiful face, even if it wasn't looking at me. And even if the body attached would not go near me and the mind despised me.

"Kyo?" I said, trying to get his attention. No response.

"Kyo?"

"My life has been ruined. Thanks to you." Kyo replied

"I'm sorry! It was just I thought Akito finally accepted a couple! And-"

"No, Akito never accepts any couples. Don't you see? This was his way of killing two birds with one stone. He imprisoned me, with you. Which hurt me and ruined my life, and he knew you seeing me like this would depress you. He didn't need any physical punishment; he was experimenting with mental consequences." Kyo stated. I realized he was right, I did feel bad for ruining his life. Every day I don't see him smile (which was almost every day) I think I die a little inside. I start to tear up.

"Kyo I'm so sor-"

"Another thing, I maybe could have loved you. Tohru obviously loves Yuki, so I would have eventually ended up with you. But I can never love you under these circumstances, after you imprisoned me here. We could have been the happy couple living somewhere married and having normal lives. Or at least as normal as Zodiacs can be. " Kyo said, and then he stood up and left the room.

I couldn't get his words out of my head. Had I really ruined not only his life but my own. How could I? We could have been happy together? But I ruined it, just like everything. I had destroyed all our hopes and dreams, and there was no way to go back.


End file.
